Manax Nui
The Islet of Manax Nui is one of the Southern Islets in the Dome of the Southern Continent. Its' main population is isolated from the rest of the universe, but trade is conducted by the Hivakura through a middleman on the Mainland. History Manax Nui was once a part of a larger landmass, but over time the weak foundations broke and the island split into the Southern Islets. Manax Nui was abandoned for many years, until the Order of Mata Nui's discovery and attempt to destroy the Semi-Matoran. During the raid of Vakula's island, Vakula sealed the Valuri and the Hivakura in stasis spheres in a cave beneath Manax Nui. Later, the Toa Onuka were sent to guard the island, and in the process sealed the five steam valves and cleared the impenetrable fog that shrouded the island. They also freed the Matoran Valuri and Hivakura from stasis and formed the Koro settlement. After the Great War of Manax Nui, the Turaga Onuka and Matoran of the island constructed the three Koro: Gra-Koro, Po-Koro, and Fe-Koro, as well as the Manax-Med Headquarters. The Turaga Onuka and the Matoran Hivakura gathered foreign plants and Rahi to make the island more like a home than a wasteland. Landscape Manax Nui is split in halves by the Great Rift, an immense cliff in the earth created by Toa Onuka Korym when he unleashed a Nova Blast during the Great War. Gra-Wahi Gra-Wahi is the northernmost region of Manax Nui and is covered in the majority of the islet's vegetation. Within Gra-Wahi, there is a large village called Gra-Koro where the majority of Manax Nui's inhabitants live. Gra-Koro is situated at the northernmost point of the Manax River and inside the Gra-Wahi jungle, so finding food, water, and wood is easy. In the ancient dialect of the Onuka, the prefix "Gra-" pertains to Nature, as opposed to the more common Matoran prefix "Ota-". Po-Wahi Po-Wahi is the eastern section of Manax Nui, located both north and south of the Great Rift. The Manax River divides Fe-Wahi from this region. The landscape of Po-Wahi is rough and rocky, but ideal for stone mining and Rahi herding. Because of the landscape, Po-Wahi is found most suitable for Matoran belonging to the elements of Stone, Earth, Fire, and Magma although other Matoran tribes are known to inhabit it. The city of Po-Metru exists in the westernmost part of the region. It is here that most of the islet's local trade is coordinated. Fe-Wahi Fe-Wahi is the westernmost region of Manax Nui, and is covered in an abundance of rocky caves. It is here that the Steam Valves were most prominent before the Toa Onuka sealed them shut. Fe-Wahi is considered a dangerous place because of what lies in the depths of the caves: Kraata left behind from Xarax's raid, Rahkshi, and small quantities of Energized Protodermis. However, it is in Fe-Wahi that the precious substance Kanoha is most available. Because of the dangers of Fe-Wahi, a small set of well-guarded settlements was installed so that its' resources would not be left alone. The settlements collectively are called Fe-Koro and are each looked after by a "Mine Advisor" or "Mine Inspector". Climate Because of the dome's immense size and artificial climate change, Manax Nui lapses through four seasons: a six-month summer of relative warmth but decreased rainfall, a one-month autumn with decreased temperature, a three-month winter with very low temperatures and high precipitation, and a one-to-two-month spring with moderate temperature and average precipitation. Inhabitants Manax Nui is inhabited by three types of Semi-Matoran: Valuri, Hivakura, and a mimiscule amount of Onuka. Valuri *Ba-Matoran **Girick *De-Matoran *Fe-Matoran **Iaja (Formerly) **Tarlyk (Deceased) *Ga-Matoran *Ha-Matoran *Hi-Matoran **Estol *Ko-Matoran **Takya *Kur-Matoran *Le-Matoran *Onu-Matoran **Kendro *Ota-Matoran **Gyah (Deceased) *Pe-Matoran *Po-Matoran **Zenok *Ra-Matoran *Ta-Matoran **Renjok **Takya *Tai-Matoran *Tur-Matoran *Ye-Matoran *Za-Matoran Hivakura *Keithik *Kolryk *Kurlu *Medril Onuka *Ha-Matoran **Acquis *Onu-Matoran **Korym (Deceased) **Kraahua (Deceased) *Ta-Matoran **Rukoua Trivia *This location was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Cap'n K. Appearances *''Fog'' *''Early Sunsets'' *''Gyah Beckons'' (Mentioned Only) *''Late Dawns'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Continents Category:Southern Continent Category:Southern Islets Category:Cap'n K